freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Puppet
Puppet je animatronická loutka a předpokládaná jako hlavní protivník ve Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Je umístěn v prize Corner a objeví se pouze v případě, Music Box je ponechán odvine příliš dlouho. Vzhled - Puppet má bílý obličej s černou, duté oči (můžete si povšimnout v jumpscare že je v jeho oku vidět ,,cosi''). - Jeho tvář je podobná jako u Pierrot, s růžovo-červenými tvářemi, fialové pruhy, které se táhnou od spodní části očí do horní části tlamy(slzy) a červenou rtěnkou namalované rty. - Jeho tělo je poněkud tenké, oválného tvaru, tenký pás, třemi bílými knoflíky, zaoblený ruce, které představují tři hubené prsty, a bílé pruhy na zápěstí a kotníků, spolu s tenkým, dlouhým krkem. Nemá žádné nohy, ale jeho nohy se zužují do určité míry. Nemá ani vlasy. - Je to poměrně štíhlý a podle jednoho z halucinací, ve kterém se objevuje, že se táhne od podlahy až ke stropu pizzerie. Chování - Phone Guy uvádí, že noční hlídač potřebuje, být potichu, protože animatronici mají vlastnost, kde se pokoušejí najít zdroje hluku. - Udržování Music Box je ale velmi důležité, aby to udrželo Puppeta na uzdě; je-li ponecháno odvine příliš dlouho, Puppet opustí Prize Corner a bude útočit na nočního hlídače, ignoruje Freddy Fazbear masku, což má za následek konec hry. - Music Box může být ukončen na dálku tím, že jde Cam 11. Jak to odvine, bude varovným signálem se vedle CAM 11 pole na mapě kamery, stejně jako v pravém dolním rohu obrazovky, pokud nepoužíváte Monitor. Výstražná značka začíná oranžově, což signalizuje, že je tam jen jeden kus počítadla zbývá hudba blíží ke svému konci. To pak bliká červeně, když je časovač run out, což znamená, že hudba je asi u konce, a Puppet je jen pár vteřin od jumpscaeru. - Jakmile je červený vykřičník zmizí, musí být přijata opatření okamžitě, nebo hráč bude zcela bezmocný proti Puppetovi. - Neexistuje žádný způsob, jak to zastavit, jakmile to začalo svůj přístup a zabije noční stráž, i když má na sobě Freddy Fazbear masku; jediný způsob, jak přežít v tomto okamžiku je postup do 6 hodin ráno. - Hráč bude vědět, co zapomněl, pokud slyší melodii hrát. - Přehrávač bude schopen najít loutku na libovolné kamery poté, co opustil Prize Corner k útoku, s výjimkou vzácných případů vidět to ve fotoaparátu hlavním sále, jako halucinace. V závislosti na noc, bude to trvat tak dlouho, jak 2 minuty za méně než 6 sekund k dosažení úřadu. To se projevuje především Vlastní noci, kdy je jeho čas útoku založeného na jiných animatroniků " podrobnosti - Loutka je druhý animatronik v řadě - s Golden Freddym v původní hře je první - který není v nabídce Custom noci, přestože se jedná o hrozbu pro hráče. Je to pravděpodobně způsobeno tím, že Puppet je způsobeno reakcí hráče. - Když Puppet spustí na noční stráž, její trajektorie vždy ukáže, že skočí přímo před očima hráče, i když noční hlídač není otočen směrem dopředu v úhlu 90 stupňů. To umožní, aby to vypadalo, jako kdyby se vynořoval ze zdi. - K tomu může dojít také s Foxym a Golden Freddym. - Puppet je jedním ze dvou animatroniků v celé sérii, který nemá zuby, jiné bytí jeho fantom protějšek. - Loutka nemůže opustit Prize Corner tak dlouho, jak shlédnutí přehrávač CAM 11, ale jakmile snížit Monitor začne svůj přístup. Je možné, že k útoku, i při prohlížení CAM 11, pokud již opustil oblast. - Po tom co Puppet opustil Prize Corner, statickou CAM 11 se stává méně krutý. - Puppet, jako Foxy, mohou napadnout noční stráž, i když jiný animatronik je uvnitř úřadu, nebo v případě, že Freddy Fazbear hlava je v provozu. - Puppet je druhý animatronic mít obrazovku kill předchází hudby, z nichž první Freddy Fazbear. To je za předpokladu, že, jak se Freddy, že noc nekončí jako první. - Puppet je jedním ze čtyř animatroniků, který nemá unlockable Plushie na vlastní noci, spolu s Toy Chicou, Toy Freddym a Mangle. - Puppet je jedním ze čtyř animatroniků, kteří nejsou uvedeni v chodbě před útokem, ostatními jsou Toy Bonnie, Chica, a Baloon Boy. - Loutka a její mechanici jsou pravděpodobně inspirovaný populární dětskou hračku Jack-in-the-box, vzhledem k tomu, že pochází z krabice, hudba předchází jeho útok. - Puppet je jedním z animatroniků, který se neobjevuje v větracích šachtách; Čtyři jiní jsou Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, a Foxy. - Puppet je věřil někteří být vnímavý a moudrý jako Phone Guy uvádí, že je "vždy myslí". - Puppet je pouze jedním ze tří animatroniků, aby nikdy uvede celní úřad, kromě při útoku na noční stráž, jiní jsou Toy Chica a Foxy. - Loutka je jedním ze tří animatroniků kteří nejsou uvedeni v pěti dnech při teplotě 2 přívěsu Freddyho, jiní jsou Golden Freddy a doprovodní Chica. - Nicméně, oba Puppet a Golden Freddy jsou uvedeny na dětských kresbách na začátku přívěsu a Toy Chica může být viděna na několika plakátech po celém přívěsu. - Během posledního snímku Puppetova jumpscaru se zdá, že její vyjádření ke změně, při pohledu poněkud naštvaný. To je vzhledem k úhlu a blízkost Puppetovi tváře na nočního hlídače. - Není známo, jak Puppet prochází pizzerii. Nemá žádné skutečné nohy a její nohy a trup se zdají schopny podporovat své tělo. - Nicméně, obě jeho halucinace a smrt v Minihře se zdají naznačovat, že se Puppet pohybuje plovoucí, což je jeden z více zjevně paranormální prvků v sérii. - Puppet je jedním ze šesti animatroniků, kteří nemají výstrahu prostředí ve vybraných situacích, jiní jsou Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy a Baloon Boy. - V případě, že Puppet, tu není spustí alarm vůbec, jak to jde přímo z prize Corner do kanceláře. - Všechny dětské kresby líčí Puppeta s řetězci a rukojetí. Jedná se o chybí v jeho jumpscaru a ve všech svých halucinací, s výjimkou jednoho. - Když Puppet je stále v Prize Corner, může tu být viděn s její řetězci a rukojetí. Nicméně, jakmile Puppet opustí Prize Corner, řetězce a rukojeť zmizí. Není známo, proč k tomu dojde. - Je možné, že rukojeť běží na běžícím pásu, který je na stropě v celé pizzerii (nebo alespoň vést ke kanceláři), a jakmile se dostanou na konec chodby, řetězce se oddělí od zápěstí a kotníky Puppeta, odesláním létání na noční stráž vzhledem k setrvačnosti, ve které cestuje. - Zatímco v Prize Corner,kde je Puppetova maska lesklá, i když ve většině ostatních případů, maska má vzhled matný. - Při pohledu z Freddyho očí do filmu po noci 4, Puppet se objeví v přední části Freddyho, zůstává v blízkosti obličeje nočního hlídače, jak vypadá kolem sebe, možná naznačuje, že Puppet byl nějak přítomen v druhé restauraci. - Jeho zvyk zatemňovat vizi hráče v cutscene připomíná svého Phantom protějšku "Jumpscare" ve třetí hře - Puppet bude také způsobovat jumpscare ve "Vezměte koláč s dětmi" smrtící minihře. Jakmile je hráč, ztratí tak se Puppet vrhne na hráče, posílá tím hráče zpět do hlavního menu. - Někteří se domnívají, že Puppet nacpal děti do obleků původních animatroniků 'v případě pohřešovaných dětí incidentu, jak vyplývá z smrtící minihry v páté noci v Freddy's 2. - Dá se předpokládat, že to bylo záměrem Puppetovi "vdechnout život" a "pomáhat jim". - Puppet je jedním z pěti animatroniků techniky nemůže být chápáno v místnosti strany, jiní jsou Toy Freddy, Foxy, Baloon Boy a Golden Freddy. - Ve verzi PC, Puppet se zobrazuje jak jeho hlava trčí z krabice s celým tělem. Přesto v mobilní verzi, tělo Puppeta je uvedeno jako první. - Je-li jeho halucinace v hlavním sále byla aby to byla pravda, pak by Loutka možná nejvyšší animatronic v řadě. - Puppet má méně protějšků než jakýkoli jiný charakter ve hře, kde má pouze dva: Phantom Puppet a Nightmarionnette.